With words from music
by Boston-Zanzibar18
Summary: Jane Rizzoli a famous Muscian and Maura Isles a famous actress. Under the watchful eye of the Paparazzi these two unlikely women fall in love. It's not always as simple and it looks. T but could go to M
1. Chapter 1

With words from music

**AN: So first fic been thinking about this for a while and now finally I have some courage. Also its AU.**

Chapter one: Inspiration

**Prologue **

Jane Rizzoli a famous musician, Maura Isles a well know and classy actress. They met at a mutual friend's birthday party, from then on the tabloids ran with rumoured stories about the pair. If only they knew the real truth.

Jane Rizzoli swaggered into the recording studio ready to release her third album, needing inspiration she thought about her life her family, her friends but most of all she thought about her best friend Maura Isles and how madly in love she is with her.

Jane and Maura had met at a mutual friend's birthday party, and once they started talking they just couldn't stop from then on they were always seen together especially by the paparazzi. Of course the paparazzi always made the most innocent things seem bad. Jane could still remember the first headline they made. _** JANE RIZZOLI HANGING OUT WITH MAURA ISLES! POP PUNK MIXED WITH CLASSY AND ELEGANT, HOW DOES THAT WORK? **_

So back to work, writing a new song from the heart. Something that means a lot to her, She has the perfect inspiration.

_**You call me up;**_

_**It's like a broken record saying that your heart hurts That you'll never get over him getting over you. And you end up crying And I end up lying 'Cause I'm just a sucker for anything that you do And when the phone call finally ends You say thanks for being a friend, And we're going in circles again and again.**_

Maura Isles stood in the door way of Jane's recording studio listening to her new song. _'It's so beautiful and heartfelt' _Maura thought as she watched Jane perform.

_**I dedicate this song to you The one who never sees the truth That I can take away your hurt Heartbreak girl Hold you tight straight through the daylight, I'm right here when you gonna realize that I'm your cure, Heartbreak girl I bite my tongue but I wanna scream out You could be with me now But I end up telling you what you wanna hear, But you're not ready and it's so frustrating He treats you so bad and I'm so good to you, it's not fair.**_

Suddenly Maura thought this situation sounded a lot like what was going on in Maura's life, her boyfriend treating her badly always cheating. Calling Jane up and telling her everything wanting advice.

_**And when the phone call finally ends You say I'll call you tomorrow at ten And I'm stuck in the friend zone again and again I dedicate this song to you The one who never sees the truth That I can take away your hurt Heartbreak girl Hold you tight straight through the daylight, I'm right here when you gonna realize that I'm your cure Heartbreak girl **_

_**I know someday it's gonna happen And you'll finally forget the day you met him Sometimes I'm so close to confession I gotta get it through your head that you belong with me instead.**_

_**I dedicate this song to you The one who never sees the truth That I can take away your hurt Heartbreak girl Hold you tight straight through the daylight, I'm right here when you gonna realize that I'm your cure Heartbreak girl I dedicate this song to you The one who never sees the truth That I can take away your hurt Heartbreak girl Hold you tight straight through the daylight, I'm right here when you gonna realize that I'm your cure Heartbreak girl.**_

Jane finished her song and turned around to see Maura standing in the doorway.

"So tell me what you think of my new song?" Jane said.

"I think it's beautiful, emotional and comes from the heart." Maura said.

"So do you like it?" Jane asked.

"It's really good, what was you inspiration?" Maura replied.

"I don't know it just came to me really." Jane lied.

"I just came down to see if you wanted to grab lunch, I've got some big news to tell you." Maura said as Jane walked towards the door.

"Sure I'm so hungry I could eat a horse." Jane replied.

"That is technically not possible because…." Maura said before being cut off by Jane.

"Maura I only meant it figuratively" Jane said as the exited to recording studio.

**AN: so guys this is it for now let me know if you want to read more and feedback would be appreciated. **

**Also the song is heartbreak girl by 5 Seconds Of Summer.**


	2. Road trip?

With words from music.

**AN: hope you guys enjoy.**

Chapter 2 - road trip?

Jane and Maura were sat at a table waiting for their food to arrive, Jane studies Maura hoping she hadn't quiet figure her song out.

"So what was the big news you wanted to tell me?" Jane asked curiously.

"I'm leaving Jack." Maura said happily.

"What? Why? And why do you seem so happy about it?" Jane questioned as their lunch was placed in front of them.

"Well you know how Jack was cheating on me, well I finally have proof." Maura replied.

"Oh my god how?" Jane asked this news suddenly making her giddy inside.

"I caught him in the act, he looked like a deer caught in headlights. I told him that he has to take the blame for this otherwise I will release pictures of him before they were photo shopped."

Jane asked " what's so bad about the pictures?"

Maura looked around carefully before leaning towards Jane and whispering.

"He has a really small penis."

Jane burst out into uncontrollable laughter to which Maura joined in.

Both ladies exit the cafe, Jane turned around and asked.

"Would you like to hear my new set-list?"

"Of course." Maura replied as she smiled at Jane.

The two women walked in to the recording studio Jane's band was already waiting for her Jane effortlessly took her ray bands off and picked up her guitar. Maura suddenly notices Jane in a different light, even though Jane was a rock star she seemed gently as well. Jane and her band starts playing a few songs one of them was social casualty and English love affair.

_**(**__**La La La La La La Da Da, La La La La La La Da Da. Woo! Just a kid it's all the same, Growing up, it doesn't change. Who are they to try to put us down? Had enough of what they say, Sick and tired of all their games,**__**  
**__**Stand up and sing it with me now. So save me from who I'm supposed to be. Don't wanna be a victim of authority. I'll always be a part of the minority. Save me from who I'm supposed to be. So tell me, tell me, tell me what you want from me, I don't wanna be another social casualty.)**_

Maura often wondered what Jane wrote her songs about, she admired Jane for how original she was. As Maura continued to observe Jane noting how very passionate she got preforming.

_**(Just a girl turned 18. She ran away to chase her dreams. And they said she wouldn't make it far. She took a chance and packed her bags, She left town and didn't look back. So tired of wishing on the stars.  
La La La La La La Da Da, La La La La La La Da Da. So save me from who I'm supposed to be. Don't wanna be a victim of authority, I'll always be a part of the minority. Save me from who I'm supposed to be. So tell me, tell me, tell me what you want from me, I don't wanna be another social casualty.)**_

Maura listened to the song lyrics carefully and remembered that Jane had told her that she was 18 when she went to pursue her dreams, Maura thought about Jane and how no one supported her dreams and if Maura knew her back then she would have supported her all the way and then it dawned on Maura this song was about Jane. She had never realised it before that most of Jane's songs were based on her life. Maura remembered the song Jane was working before lunch thinking that it could be about Maura and her boyfriend and how Jane fit into that equation. Maura thought about Jane and how no one supported her dreams and if Maura knew her back then she would have supported her all the way.

_**(La La La La La La Da Da, La La La La La La Da Da. So save me from who I'm supposed to be. Don't wanna be a victim of authority, I'll always be a part of the minority. Save me from who I'm supposed to be, So tell me, tell me, tell me what you want from me, I don't wanna be another social casualty. La La La La La La Da Da. Social casualty. La La La La La La Da Da) **_

When the song had ended Jane and the band took a minute for a water break, Maura noticed how the condensation dripped for the water bottle and down Jane neck, Maura could help but stare as she felt butterflies in her tummy. Realising that she saw Jane in more than a friend capacity. Jane caught Maura and winked at her causing Maura to blush and look away. Jane picked up her guitar once more preparing to play the last song_._

_**(**__**It started on a weekend in May,**____**I was looking for attention**__**. **__**Needed intervention**__**. **__**Felt somebody looking at me**__**. **__**With a powder white complexion**__**. **__**Feeling the connection**__**. **__**The way she looked was so ridiculous**__**. **__**Every single step had me waiting for the next**__**. **__**Before I knew it, it was serious**__**. **__**Dragged me out the bar to the backseat of a car. **__**When the lights go out She's all I ever think about. The picture burning in my brain. Kissing in the rain. I can't forget my English love affair. Today, I'm seven thousand miles away. The movie playing in my head Of her king size bed. Means I can't forget my English love affair. My English love affair.) **_

Maura listened to the lyrics carefully she hadn't heard this song before, she trying to figure what the song was about but untimely failing. Maura also notices that Jane is smirking and a knowing look passes between the band members as Jane continues to sing.

_**(Next thing we were back at her place. A hideaway in Mayfair. All the great and good there. Drinking all the way to third base. Princes getting naked. Falling on their faces. The storyline was so ridiculous. Every single step had me begging for the next Before I knew it, it was serious. Dragged me up the stairs and it wasn't ending there. When the lights go out  
She's all I ever think about. The picture burning in my brain. Kissing in the rain. I can't forget my English love affair. Today, I'm seven thousand miles away. The movie playing in my head  
Of her king size bed. Means I can't forget my English love affair)**_

Continuing listening to lyrics it was clear that someone had an affair but Maura didn't want to presume which band member it was but from the looks between the band it was clearly Jane.

_**(When I got out I knew. That nobody I knew would be believing me. I look back now and know  
That nobody could ever take the memory. When the lights go out. She's all I ever think about  
The picture burning in my brain. Kissing in the rain. I can't forget my English love affair. Today, I'm seven thousand miles away. The movie playing in my head. Of her king size bed  
Means I can't forget my English love affair. My English love affair. My English love affair)**_

Once the band had finished they stared packing up the equipment and saying goodbye leaving Jane and Maura in the studio together. Jane slumped down on the sofa next to Maura, the honey blonde turned to Jane.

"What was that last song about? I figured out what the other song was about but that last one stumped me." Maura asked.

"Well it's obvious from the title it was about an affair but not one that was about cheating." Jane replied.

"I gathered that much from the giant smirk you had plastered on your face and the looks you band members were giving, I'm going to guess it was you?" Maura stated.

"It was me who had the affair, I was touring in London for the first time and I met this incredible women. I don't know what it was about her but there was just something between us, I still can't describe what it was but it soon ended when my tour finished. Enough about my love life how you feeling about the whole Jack situation?" Jane asked putting her hand on Maura's knee.

"Honestly I feel relieved that it's over but I also fell loss, it's a big part of my life that's over. I've been thinking about taking a trip somewhere to clear my head.

"Come with me when I go to Miami to play my show, it'll be a fun road trip?" Jane asked waggling her eyebrows at Maura.

"That actually sounds like a lot of fun and I love watching you preform live, there's just something poetic about playing to thousands of fans who would give the right arm just to shake your hand." Maura said excitedly hoping this road trip would give her more chance to explore her feelings towards Jane.

"You realise it gets so outta control on the tour bus sometimes, you definitely sure you wanna come?" Jane asked with a challenging look.

"I definitely wanna come." Maura said giving Jane an excited hug.

**AN: Sorry it's been a while hope you like it if you have any song suggestions please let me know. Also songs are Social casualty and English love affair by 5 seconds of summer.**


End file.
